turtles_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Vos family and Meta
Katamari Ball God forbid any of the other characters' fluffles run across /any of these little lovelies. It seems you will have to spell that one out for me >_< I was picturing them charming little Felix Choi or Yancy the first into marrying into the Vos clan. Ahhh. God forbid or the Great Katamari Clan will strike again! Well, they're already to roll up the Darling-Joneses, sort of. And lord only knows what kind-hearted Pietr will do when/if he bumps into Chuck-the-Hansen dragging himself around the Hong Kong Shatterdome after Pitfall .... Chuckles Lord only knows what kind-hearted Pietr will do when/if he bumps into Chuck-the-Hansen dragging himself around the Hong Kong Shatterdome after Pitfall .... *giggle* 'you just lost your husband and I know this won't make you feel any better whatsoever but would you accept this angry, ginger koala into your household as another fluffle, perhaps?' *snort* (sorta) Picture that angry, ginger koala buried under fluffles doing their best Silent-as-the-Stars impression. Three giggly little girl fluffles /insisting he let them do his hair. Book and Izzy explaining how to play Pokemon, with lots of eye rolls. Also, goop with regard to the fluffles. Its now on my list of happy places. Sleeping in Vehicles (Re "Morning Routine") "Rika dozes off, itty-bitty face against Pietr's knee." SNORK It's genetic?! XD They're not sure if it's genetic or if it's just because she's tiny, since Izzy and Anni did it, too, but seem to have grown out of it. CDL Office When did Pietr last go to the CDL office? I don't think Pietr's been there before. Or maybe just once when the kids were signed up. Griet usually handles daytime fluffle issues; Pietr gets hauled in for this unscheduled conference because he's already on-site. Accessibility Since this PPDC is more accessible, do they have a note in the Vos fluffles' files that Pietr's deaf/to ask for an interpreter? (Since it's a polygot universe, it may be that they have an 'interpreter needed' checkbox or something.) There is indeed a note in the fluffles' files about his deafness. I like the idea of the interpreter checkbox. Griet and Rika Up until when does Griet breastfeed? I know nothing of babies, so I'll say 'an average amount of time.' Vos family The Vosses step in to help and support Charlie when they find out about Jackson's absence. Izzy Description Izzy is, of course, Isaac. He identifies as male (at least at this age, who know how he'll feel later), but he likes ribbons, too, and looks like a miniature Pietr, curls and all. Izzy sounds adorable. He's a little free spirit with a strong sense of fair play. It's hard to make him mad, but he's the first one to stand up and defend if someone's getting picked on. Name I've been meaning to say, about Izzy, is that he may have Issac's name as an olive branch but Issac doesn't necessarily have to /take the olive branch. Hence how everyone refers to the fluffle as 'Izzy' or even 'Lizzy'. Good point about Izzy and olive branches. I don't think it works, after all. Isaac swaps thinking 'Pietr abandoned his family' for 'Pietr stole my daughter from our family' and remains unhappy with his son-in-law. Issac: also a jerk in every universe! HSP When Turtles!verse DriftSci gets its testing sorted, Izzy's HSP will be 997. Pietr Bunny Jokes There are probably jokes about padding him or the carts' front bumpers after he gets nudged the hundredth time. And, this could set up more bunny jokes, seeing as he probably has to 'hop' out of the way at the last second a bit. BUNNY JOKES. YES. In no universe is the poor man safe from 'Pietr Rabbit' jokes. That's sorta comforting. ANSK & Turtles This Pietr is the same sweet, sensitive, harmless nerd as the one in the main universe. This Charlie and Pietr are quite simpatico and become good friends. DriftSci Hope that the Voses hanging out with our Ranger baby doesn't make someone think about Drift testing them! I don't think the fluffles will be Compatible across families. I think the Voslings skew toward Griet's higher CORO (she's up around Chuck Hansen's 66) and the Darling-Joneses tend more toward Jackson's twenty-something, as opposed to Pietr and Wash's more central numbers. I meant the PTBs idly consider testing the Vosses for the sake of testing people and come across Pietr's 991 HSP. Aaaah. That can. Not. Happen. Because I really desperately want Pietr to have a happy ending and I know /exactly the horrible things that would happen to him if he were tested. Jackson's life is a cakewalk in comparison. Yeeeaaaa. Maybe Jamie'll make some files disappear or something. I imagine there's a precedent for finding potential candidates from the mechanic pool. Or should it just never come up? I'm gonna say it never comes up because Pietr's been assigned the lowest priority for testing because of the combination of his poor Academy grades and his deafness. Why try to compensate for a disabled (and possibly not that bright) guy when you could just steal a hearing candidate (with better grades) from somewhere else? Also, whatever the incident that happens at the Academy that made the fight instructors notice Pietr in the main 'verse doesn't happen here. PPDC When does Pietr start work? He would start right after his Academy graduation and a short leave: so, sometime in January 2017. Would he be in Sydney for/shortly after Scott's disappearance? Yes, Pietr would be there for the whole Scott/''Lucky'' fiasco. He would be there from the minute the Sydney Shatterdome opens. Vosling For the font, if the last name is 'Vos' and the character was born with XY chromosomes, assume they have an 800+ HSP unless otherwise declared. Added to the font! Wil Pietr's nephew (Nikolaas' son and firstborn) Willem, is likely an exception to this rule. Wil is on the mild end of the autism spectrum—poor with social cues, obsessive interests, excessively formal speech—which doubtless affects his potential Drift Compatibility. Category:Meta Pages Category:Vos family Category:ANSK & Turtles contrasts Category:Vos family (meta) Category:Izzy (meta) Category:Pietr (meta) Category:Griet (meta) Category:Anni (meta) Category:Fenna (meta) Category:Rika (meta) Category:Jamie (mention) Category:Izzy is Universally Compatible Category:Tag (to be) Category:Charlie (mention) Category:Jackson (mention) Category:Izzy (description) Category:Issac (mention) Category:Pietr sleeping in vehicles Category:Pietr Rabbit Category:CDL (meta) Category:CDL procedures Category:Rika sleeping in vehicles Category:DriftSci (meta) Category:Pages in need of links Category:ANSK characters